The present invention relates to a method for determining the read power of a laser beam for reproducing data recorded in an optical recording disc and an apparatus for recording data in and reproducing data from an optical recording disc and, particularly, to a method for determining the read power of a laser beam and an apparatus for recording and reproducing data applicable to an optical recording disc which can record data therein and reproduce data therefrom even in the case where the lengths of a recording mark and a blank region between neighboring recording marks which constitute the data are shorter than the resolution limit and whose storage capacity can be markedly increased.